No time
by thequeenregina
Summary: RATED M FOR A REASON. OutlawQueen smutty smut smut. Regina x Robin. Regina invites Robin back to her office. One-Shot. DISCLAIMER: I don't own ouat.


Robin was pulled into the desk as Regina swung them both backwards. He lifted her from where she stood and helped her to sit upon the hard surface. His hands running greedily over her clothed body as his lips clung to her plump swollen ones. Regina could feel the arousal grow between her leg as his brushed against her from beneath his clothed prison.

"Robin..." She sighed detaching her hands from his hair to run them through her own as she tilted her head back, allowing the heavy breaths to flow from her parted lips. Oh god she was growing needy, but a Queen never begs. She bowed her head down to look at him through dark eyes and heavy lids only for a brief moment before his lips were on her neck causing another moan to rip through her, as her head flew back, placing her hands on the desk behind her to support her aching body. How did he do this to her?

Robins hands clutched at her waist as he sucked and nipped at her delicate skin, he could feel himself begin to throb uncontrollably, taking over his senses as he breathed heavily through his nose, their sighs and grunts filling the otherwise silent room. Robin reached down and slid his hand up Regina's skirt causing her breath to hitch in her throat, the contact being so close to where she wanted it to be turning the fire that had ignited in her stomach up several notches more.

Continuing to attack her neck and suck below her ear, causing her to moan his name once again, Robin tugged on her tights pulling them down her legs like a wolf at the skin of its prey, forming a ladder in the skin-toned material, Regina gave a surprised gasp, shocked at how utterly sexy he was being, this new side to him proving to be such a huge turn on. She could buy new tights.

Robin removed his lips from her neck causing Regina to reach up and grab his chin forcefully, pulling it up to stare at him through lust filled eyes in a silent command to give her what they both anticipated, before crashing their lips back together. Tongues battling and exploring every crevice they could reach, as both of their desperation began to show.

Robin allowed his left hand to grope at her clothed breast as he engaged in the passionate kiss causing Regina to give a low sexual growl against his lips. His right hand travelling back up her uniform and slowly and teasingly pulling the soaking silk underwear down her over sensitised skin. He threw the material behind his shoulders and moving back up her body he could literally smell her arousal emit from beneath her skirt, making him lightheaded and all the more hungry. His hand found the zip to her skirt beginning to tug on the stubborn material before it was swatted away, Robin tilted his head up to look at her, knitting his eyebrows together in a confused expression.

"No time." Regina practically panted, before gripping his belt and whipping it from the loops her hands quickly returning to find the hem of his jeans pushing them down along with his boxers, freeing his throbbing member. Regina's eyes found a new glint as she eyed his arousal licking her lips subconsciously before looking back up at him so that cloudy blue eyes found dark brown ones. They remained like that for a heartbeat until Regina grabbed his collar and pulled him into another bruising and arousing kiss.

Both parts nipping and sucking the tasteful flesh until Regina's legs found robins waist wrapping them around him tightly, her heel digging into the small of his back, encouraging him to edge closer causing her skirt to hitch further up her legs. Oh, they were so agonisingly close to having their way with one another, both impossibly aroused beyond the point that they thought they could ever reach.

She ran her tongue slowly and sensually over his bottom lip causing a muffled moan to vibrate from his mouth to hers, adding to the multiple shivers that were already running through Regina's whole body making every hair she contained stand on end.

"Oh!" She cried out, as she felt his tip find her bundle of nerves causing her to buck her hips to create that much needed friction. Her hands found his shoulders, her nails digging into his muscular flesh, her body craving more of his delicious touch.

"Are you man enough, Locksley?" She challenged with a smirk, after pulling her lips apart from his ever so slightly, her hands finding his neck as she allowed the right one to trail up his scalp and tangle in his mousy brown tresses.

"Let's see shall we?" He replied huskily, entering her swiftly causing her to cry out in pure bliss before biting her lip to silence herself. Robin slid his hands down her back until they reached her rear before pushing himself all the way in with a soft groan, feeling her walls squeeze his thick member. Regina let go off his shoulders as he filled her, once again leaning back on the palms of her hands. "Yes..." She hissed in a low tone as she adjusted herself to his size.

Robin slid his hands down over her bunched-up skirt and onto her bare thighs gripping them as he began moving against her causing shock waves of pleasure to travel through them both. With every soft thrust both bodies screamed for more, more pressure, more speed, more of each other.

Regina pushed herself forward so she could move with him. Her chest heaved against his as they breathed in rhythm to their bodies. She scraped her nails along his scalp urging him on as her lips planted multiple searing kisses to his. Robin picked up the pace at the feeling of her hands and lips on him, such simple manoeuvres driving him crazy.

"Mmmm... Robin!" She yelled as the build up of speed created all the more mouth watering friction. Her hips meeting his thrust for thrust as her head fell forward to rest on his shoulder. She shut her eyes tightly and dug her teeth into the flesh as she felt him enter her deeper reaching that succulent spot.

Robin moaned loudly as he felt himself fill her even more and at a perfect speed that pleasured both of them immensely, her teeth digging into his toned flesh causing him to hiss in both pain and pleasure. "Mmmmph." He huffed out with each forceful thrust, the hot air from his nose tickling her neck and driving her even closer to the edge.

"More." She demanded, now cursing the barrier of clothing that separated them. She wanted to feel his sweaty torso crash against hers. This very thought making her moan before she raised her right hand from his shoulder and tilted her head up to look at him with a sexual grin before clicking her fingers and ridding them both of their clothes.

Robin gave a choked gasp as the sound of flesh against flesh filled his ears, oh she was so perfect. His right hand left her rear and grasped her breast as Regina's hands ran down his glistening toned chest following every indent with her index finger. The two were completely and utterly lost in one another.

Another moan rolled sensually off of Regina's tongue as she began to feel him hit _the_ spot over and over and over and over. Causing her walls to clench tighter with every push, she was so close. Robin at the same time releasing a series of grunts as he could feel the warm liquid edge closer and closer to release.

The room erupted into life, shocked from its silence as the two climaxed together, clinging, panting, moaning, screaming. They had reached their highs simultaneously, their liquids mixing and spilling. Never had she had such a vigorous release, neither had he. Every moment they shared being that one step better than the last.

"I love you." Regina panted as she fell gracefully against the desk, her bare chest rising and falling raggedly.

Robin leant forward and kissed her torso, replying with a breathless laugh, "I love you too."


End file.
